Seacons
The Seacons are a group of fictional characters from the Transformers series in the Transformers franchise. Transformers: Generation 1 The Seacons are a team of Decepticons named for their sea-animal alternate modes. The team is able to merge their bodies and minds to form the gigantic Piranacon.Lee's Guide to Loose 1988 Transformers: The Decepticons. Lee's Toy Review magazine, issue #208, March 2010 The team members are: *'Snaptrap' (spelled "'Snap Trap'" in comics, and known as '''Turtler' in Japan)'' is the team leader. He rules the other Seacons through fear of force rather than any sort of inspirational leadership qualities. He is, however, very good at what he does - brutally and efficiently taking apart Autobots. He transforms into a turtle. *'Nautilator' ('''Lobclaw' in Japan)'' is possessed of a rather unfortunate weakness - for supposedly an underwater specialist, he's no good at underwater operations whatsoever. Because of this, when formed as Piranacon the other Seacons let him form Piranacon's weapon rather than threatening them in combined mode. He transforms into a lobster. *'Overbite' (same name in Japan) (called '''Jawbreaker' in the comics by Marvel UK for reasons unknown, as the toy was sold in Europe as "Overbite" nonetheless)'' is interested in only one thing - hunting prey, be it Autobot or luckless human ships that happen to get in his way. He transforms into a shark. Oddly for having a shark alternate mode, he possesses extra limbs to help function on land. *'Seawing' ('''Kraken' in Japan)'' Is the team's stealth specialist, gliding silently through the water and attacking without warning. He also has designs on being the leader of the group. He transforms into a manta ray. *'Skalor' ('''Gulf' in Japan)'' is disgusting even by Seacon standards, always leaking oil, lubricants and various other fluids is so disgusting that even the other Seacons try to avoid him. Constantly seeping lubricant and other fluids, Skalor doesn't seem that bothered about getting it fixed - even when it causes him to seize up in battle. His motto - "I stink, therefore I am" - is an obvious reference to René Descartes's famous philosophical statement. He transforms into a Coelacanth. *'Tentakil' (same name in Japan) is the cruelest of all the Seacons. He'll lure opponents to their doom by complimenting them on their battle prowess, letting them think he is an honorable foe - then he'll strike and take them apart. He enjoys tricking them more than actually destroying them. He transforms into an squid-like monster. Tentakil was named the 28th top unfortunately named Transformer by Topless Robot. Although the Seacons' personalities are wildly disparate, their combined mode of Piranacon is a successful combination of their minds. But as all the Seacons love hunting their prey Piranacon (known in Japan as '''King Poseidon')'' is likewise solely dedicated to it without the personality conflicts that paralyse other combiners, and will hunt his prey unceasingly if need be. The group is notable for possessing an extra ability not present in the other combiners – each "limb" can also transform into a weapons emplacement, which can be wielded as a gun by Piranacon (hence the need for a sixth member in the team). Because of this ability, the toys were sold under the Targetmaster banner when they were released in 1988. When later packaged together as a giftset, however, Nautilator was not included (note that he is not depicted as part of Piranacon in the character's box art), making him the rarest and most sought after of the group among collectors. In a nod to this, when Dreamwave Productions profiled the Seacons, it was mentioned that Overbite, who normally becomes Piranacon's gun (given the role by the toy's instructions), often has to stand in for Nautilator as a limb because of his incompetence. The composition of Piranacon's limbs differs from depiction to depiction. Seawing and Tentakil are the constants, always forming the left arm and lower leg, respectively. Piranacon's box art and Dreamwave Productions profile show Overbite as the right arm and Skalor as the right lower leg, while his instructions show Skalor as the right arm and Nautilator as the right lower leg. His depiction in Marvel comic books and in Japan's Transformers: Super God Masterforce, on the other hand, has Nautilator as the right arm, and Skalor as the right leg. Marvel Comics With the U.S. Transformers animated series having come to a close the previous year, it fell to the comic book series from Marvel Comics to provide supporting fiction roles for the Seacons. However, their comic book debut came not in the pages of the U.S. title, but in its sister across the Atlantic, the U.K.'s official Transformers comic, which interspliced its own stories with the U.S. material. The Seacons were brought to Earth by Shockwave to put their undersea adeptness to use fortifying the Decepticons’ sub-aquatic island headquarters. Outfitted with Earth modes by Shockwave, the Seacons were going about their task when they met with their first challenge, which also proved to be one of their greatest – they were ordered to defend the island against the insane, time-travelling future Decepticon, Galvatron. The Seacons gave a good account of themselves, merging into Piranacon ''(misspelled "Pirranacon" in the story) for extra power, but ultimately, the team was defeated by their stronger adversary, only for Galvatron to reveal that he had not planned an attack at all, merely wishing to talk. Now, however, he claimed that Shockwave had made an enemy of him – although it was all part of a plan to destabilise his leadership. Seeking a weapon that could truly combat Galvatron, Shockwave sought out the former Decepticon leader, Megatron, who had been missing in action for some time. When what was believed to be his body (but was, in actuality, a clone of him) was located in the Thames river by entrepreneur Richard Branson, Overbite (called Jawbreaker in his UK appearances) was dispatched with some of the Decepticon jets to bring the body to Shockwave. Snaptrap subsequently repaired the clone’s physical damage, and aided Shockwave in using the psycho-probe to brainwash it into his service.'' Following this, the Seacons made their U.S. title debut, having departed from Shockwave's service and now under the command of Ratbat, the leader of the primary Earth-based Decepticon force. Ratbat had relocated the Decepticons' island base to the Florida Keys, disguising it as a holiday resort named "Club Con" to allow the Seacons to search the seabed for a sunken pirate ship, the treasure chest of which contained two Autobot tapes, Grandslam and Raindance. The recovery mission was successful, but the tapes were then stolen by the Autobot Blaster, and the holidaymakers on the island had their peace and quiet rudely interrupted as the Seacons erupted from the ocean and attacked, searching for Blaster. In the ensuing battle, Blaster sent the tapes back to the depths of the oceans, encouraging the Seacons to call off the attack and head after them."Transformers" #47 (December 1988) The tapes, it was revealed, were sent to Earth centuries ago to warn the Autobots there of the approaching threat posed by the Underbase, a massive space-born information storehouse that could convey infinite power. However, first Ratbat's forces had to deal with a rival group of Decepticons under Scorponok, who had been called to Earth by Starscream, and the Seacons' combined mode of Piranacon was put to use in an attempt to destroy his ship. Conflict soon broke out between the two groups. Unfortunately the whole thing had been a ruse by Starscream, who managed to attain the Underbase's power, turning on Autobot and Decepticon alike and attempting to conquer Earth. The Seacons joined in the attempted defence of New York, striking at Starscream from the East River, but were all deactivated by the cosmically-powered villain. The Seacons did not appear again after this, but in the U.K. title, Megatron briefly sent his consciousness back in time to the Underbase affair and possessed Snaptrap, hoping to spare the Seacons their fate in the past so they could survive to bolster his forces in the present. His scheme was stopped by Prowl. Animated series Although the Seacons were released too late in the toyline to make an appearance in the US Transformers animated series, their Japanese counterparts made it to the small screen in 1988's Japanese-exclusive series, Transformers: Super-God Masterforce. Here, the Seacons were notably different from their American selves – rather than each one of them being unique, entire legions of drones of the five smaller team members existed, lacking the power of speech or any true intelligent thought. Never transforming into robot mode (possibly not even possessing the ability), they operated under the command of various other Decepticons, acting as ground troops and cannon fodder during their numerous attacks on the Pretenders. In contrast, the Seacon leader, Turtler was indeed intelligent and capable of speech, but he too never transformed to robot mode. By combining with one of each of the Seacon drones, Turtler became King Poseidon, who was first dispatched to battle Ginrai. He almost killed Ginrai during their first battle, but Ginrai became Super Ginrai and defeated him easily. King Poseidon later participated in many pivotal battles. Of particular note was the assault upon the Autobots' base, during which they abandoned the Decepticon double agent Clouder to die in the conflagration, encouraging him to switch sides when the Autobots saved him. Although intended to be a complete direct-to-video series, 1990's Japanese-exclusive Transformers: Zone series was cancelled after only one episode, but that was still enough time for Piranacon/King Poseidon to put in a return appearance. Under the service of the mysterious insectoid being known as Violenjiger, he was one of the nine great Decepticon Generals the villain had recruited, alongside Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, Predaking, Abominus, Trypticon, Overlord and Black Zarak. Sadly for the Seacons, they were unceremoniously killed alongside Trypticon by the new Cybertron (Autobot) commander Dai Atlas with a single shot. Books Tentakil was among the Decepticons featured in the 1988 book and audio adventure Autobot Hostage by Ladybird Books. Devil's Due Publishing The Seacons would return in the third Devil's Due crossover between G.I. Joe and the Transformers. Without Megatron or Shockwave's steadying influence the Decepticons had fallen apart in a series of internecine conflicts. One such was the Seacons taking on the Predacons. The Predacons seemingly had the upper hand, forcing Nautilator to flee into the water. The Seacons emerged as Piranacon and battled Predaking, until interrupted by a strange, tiny figure: Serpentor, a human military cyborg built with Megatron's memories. Using these memories to convince both combiners to join him, they then participate (along with the Stunticons) in the ambush that kills Bumblebee. They were then Serpentor's principal weapon, along with Predaking and Menasor, in the attack on Capital City, where the three of them defeated Omega Supreme. Several Predacons would die in the attack. Unfortunately Piranacon wouldn't have time to enjoy his victory, as he was deactivated by an out-of-control Sixshot smashing into his face. The Seacons would survive, but Nautilator was killed when the G.I. Joe ninja Snake Eyes uses his mental powers to convince the Stunticon Breakdown to shoot him. Fun Publications The Seacons appear in At Fight's End by Fun Punlications. Under Megatron's orders the Seacons pretend to be loyal to Bludgeon and then frame the Terrorcons for betraying Bludgeon. Once Bludgeon is distracted the Seacons form Piranacon and attack Bludgeon himself, finishing off Bludgeon with Tentakil's Mass-Compression Cannon weapon mode. Toys *''Generation 1'' Piranacon (1988) :Sold individually or as a gift set. :A third party upgrade for this toy by CrazyDevy called "CDMW-16 Sea Brigade Power Parts with Light up Eyes" was made with a new head containing light-up eyes.http://tformers.com/transformers-/14910/news.html *''Timelines'' Piranacon (2008) :A redeco of Generation 1 Piranacon, this toy was a Transformers Collectors Club exclusive. *''Transformers'' Generation 1 Commemorative Decepticon Piranacon (2010) :A BigBadToyStore.com exclusive reissue of the original Piranacon figure.TFW2005.com - G1 Commemorative Seacons from BotCon BBTS Exclusive Comes with five display stands to display each Seacon in any mode, as well as six collector cards featuring bios of each Seacon and Piranacon.News Flash, Lee's Toy Review magazine issue #213, Fall 2010, page 12 Beast Wars Second |affiliation =Predacon |subgroup =Seacon Space Pirates |function = |rank = |partner = |motto = |alternatemodes =5 Seacons |series =Beast Wars Second |voiceby = }} The Seacon toys received their first repaint when they were revived as new characters for 1997's Japanese-exclusive animated series, Beast Wars Second. The toys, sans Nautilator once again, were redecoed in a unified green, white and gold color scheme, and characterised as a team of space pirates who combined into God Neptune. They include: *'Halfshell' (Snaptrap redeco), the Seacon Captain, is a shrewd mercenary who sees everything in terms of money. Although merciless with his foes, he is remarkably tender and big-hearted with his friends. His voice was supplied by Kazuhiko Nishimatsu. *'Coelagon' (Skalor redeco) is the seasoned elder of the Seacons, but although he professes to be knowledgeable, his facts often prove wrong. He assumes the role of God Neptune's left arm. He was voiced by Tadashi Miyazawa. *'Scylla' (Tentakil redeco) is the group's strategist, and the only female in their ranks. A proud woman, she falls in love with the Maximal, Scuba, at first sight, although his teammate, Bighorn, is the one who’s interested. She forms God Neptune's left leg. She was performed by Miwa Matsumoto. *'Sea Phantom' (Overbite redeco) cuts through the water like a bullet. He delights in making sneak attacks using his teleport ability, and will sink his fangs into just about anything. He forms God Neptune's right arm. He was voiced by Hiroaki Ichinowatari. *'Terrormandar' (Seawing redeco) is the youngest of the Seacon Pirates. He may be lazy, but when a fight starts, his destructive power is incredible. He becomes God Neptune's right leg. He was performed by Hitoshi Bifu. The team combines into God Neptune, who smashes anything that gets in his way. Arguments between the team members often ensue about who gets to perform the less-than-enjoyable task of forming the legs, but when combined, God Neptune's power is enough to rival Galvatron himself, and he is especially deadly in the ocean. Assuming the series is set within the same continuity as Masterforce, it is never explained why they resemble the original Seacons. Strangely, a cheaper "budget" set of the toys was also released, in a box with no window and with no combiner parts (save for the chest which is needed for Halfshell's turtle mode, though the two clips to affix it as a chest plate were excised) or the sword and with very minor paint changes. The origins of this set are unknown, whether it is an official Takara release or a high-quality bootleg offering. The Seacons appeared in episode #21 of Beast Wars Second. The Seacons were featured in episode #22, "Megastorm's Reconing". The Seacon Space Pirates appeared in Beast Wars: Super Lifeform Transformers Special segment "Lio Convoy Crisis". In this episode the Seacons fought the Jointron Brothers. Transformers: Universe A group of Seacons was featured in the Transformers: Universe toyline and comic series, with the ability to combine into Piranacon. Minions of Unicron, they appeared briefly in the comic series to menace the Maximal Depth Charge; due to the comic's cancellation, the outcome of their confrontation is unknown. Transformers: Timelines (Shattered Glass) An mirror-universe version of the Seacons appeared in the Transformers: Timelines fiction. They combine to form Piranacon. Fun Publications Piranacon appears in the 2008 April Fool's comic "Shattered Expectations" by Fun Publications. Transformers: Prime Piranacon appears in the Titan Magazines comic book storyline based on Transformers: Prime. After the leader of the Seacons, Snaptrap, was killed, the Seacons were left permanently combined as a mindless gestalt in the form of Piranacon. His presence on Earth led to humans developing folklore believing him to be a Loch Ness Monster type creature causing Bumblebee to go investigate the situation. In the end, Piranacon is defeated by the children using land mines. References Category:Combiners (Transformers) Category:Decepticons Category:Predacons Category:Space pirates Category:Targetmasters